


I Am Who?

by Moonchildfics



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Musicians, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchildfics/pseuds/Moonchildfics
Summary: ☽ having an identity crisis can be the worst. yet having eight other personalities inside of you? now that's a different concept altogether ☾❝ the thing, y/n, is that I love you. yet are you willing to love every single part of me? ❞





	1. the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was moved from my Wattpad to this site.
> 
> ―――――――――
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own any of the names nor the group Stray Kids (they belong to JYP Entertainment). everything else (the storyline) belongs to me. please do not repost or remix without my permission.
> 
> this fanfic will be about a person who has DID- Dissociative Identity Disorder. a person who has DID usually has two or more distinct personality states. these states can have completely different names, personality, and background history than the host (the actual person). DID can happen to a person who has experienced trauma, and is a way for that person to avoid bad memories. those particular memories are usually kept within the different personalities.
> 
> this disorder can be very confusing, and there will be many more explanations throughout this fanfiction. please note that i will not be going very deep into this disorder, and will only be using some characteristics of this disorder as a way of not confusing any of the readers.
> 
> other topics that will be shown here are as follows: 
> 
> \- depression -  
> \- mention of self-harm -  
> \- alcoholism -  
> \- swearing - 
> 
> these will be kept at a minimum, yet is necessary for the main character to go through.
> 
> ―――――――――
> 
> updates will be slightly inconsistent
> 
> © Moonchildfics ☽

**_the meeting._ **

"If I were you, I wouldn't be dozing off in class like that." 

I scowl, my arms pushing the person in front of me with an indignant look on my face. 

"Hey, I studied all night for that darn final exam in biology today. Besides, I finished all of my work early so that I wouldn't miss anything while I slept. You know how I am." My lips curl into a smirk as Laura turned around, giving me her iconic 'oh please shut up' look. 

"Fine, whatever. While YOU were sleeping, I was too busy eyeing-" 

"You were eyeing Taeyong again, weren't you?" I interjected before she even breathed another word. Her crush on the school's famous dancer was old news, or rather, annoying news for me. All she did was moon over this guy who never spared her another glance. As pretty as Laura Lin was, Lee Taeyong was way above her standards. He was too busy dancing to even notice how many fangirls he had after two years of dancing in the school's practice studio. 

"So what? When are you, Y/N, going to obsess over a guy? You can't give me the excuse 'No guy is cute enough' or the 'Every guy here is taken'. You know very well how many guys in this school could pass as a model or even an idol." She slowed her pace, settling beside me as she patted my arm in fake sympathy. 

"You're an eyesore, Lin. Goodbye." I gave her one final, friendly shove in the other direction before walking down the steps of the school, the after-school buzz drifting away as other students began their journeys back to their homes for the next three months. Yes, unfortunately for me, school was now over, giving me absolutely nothing to do for the three months that were to follow. 

Many thoughts began to fill my head, thoughts on what I should do to fill my extra time. Should I take on a new hobby? Continue dancing, which happened to be a secret hobby of mine? Or should I just give up and become a couch potato?   
  
The thought of doing just that amused me, a scoff passing my lips as I mulled over the idea of a couch potato. Aren't couch potatoes ugly and fat? Widening my eyes, I quickly found the nearest window, my reflection greeting me without delay. I took in my cheery disposition, slightly dishevelled hair that began to stab my eyeballs out, and school uniform that was crinkled in some areas. Me, Y/N, a future couch potato. At least I'll be an amazing couch potato. 

I nodded once more at my appearance before turning, before gracefully bumping into someone, a grunt followed by the sound of me sprawling onto the concrete. 

"Well shit, I'm so terribly sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" I exclaimed, remembering to sit up quickly and shoving the hem of my skirt down before anything else was shown. "I was so busy in my thoughts thinking of being a couch potato that I forgot to check my surroundings." 

"A couch potato?" The other person asked, and I chuckled nervously, brushing my hair away from my face and standing up slowly, looking anywhere but to the person in front of me. 

"Ah yes, the school term just ended so I have so much free time and I have no idea what to do during the next three months so I was contemplating on being a couch potato," I said quickly, mentally facepalming myself. Why the hell would I tell a complete stranger that I was wanting to be a couch potato? I was so glad that school was out for the next three months, or else my school reputation, or whatever was left of it, would be destroyed. 

What followed was a deep chuckle, and I couldn't help but look to the person in front of me, my eyes widening at how impeccably good looking he was. "Ah, a couch potato. That sounds like a good hobby right there." The male responded, and I nodded shyly. 

"Again, I am so sorry. Fuck, I'm stupid." I mumbled half to myself, switching from Korean to English in a matter of seconds, a habit I have when I'm completely flustered.

"Don't be so ashamed, yeah? You have every right to be lazy in the privacy of your home. Not a big deal." To my amazement (yet again, this guy really was full of surprises), the male immediately switched from Korean to perfect English, a heavy Aussie accent blessing my ears. I must have looked so shocked that he rubbed the back of his head with a grin. "Yeah, I grew up in Australia. Never thought to hear a Korean speak perfect Aussie English, eh?" 

I simply shook my head, biting my lip nervously before holding my hand out in front of me. "Hi, I'm Y/N, and I'm actually not from here as well. I'm from N/P. Also, my Korean isn't that great...." I trailed off, the male grinning as he took my hand and shook it firmly. 

"The names Christopher Bang, or Bang Chan. You're free to call me either one you prefer. Your Korean is pretty good actually, but feel free to speak English around me, yeah?"  
  
I couldn't help but smile and nod at him, accepting my bag from him that happened to be on the ground after the collision. To my amazement yet again, Chan was my immediate across-the-street neighbour, making things much more interesting for me. He offered to walk me home, which I gratefully accepted, wanting to know more about him. Everything about him intrigued me, and I had also wanted a possibly new friend to converse with over the summer. 

"You want to be friends? I'm sure I could arrange that." He said with a bright smile, accepting the idea of us being friends and possibly spending the summer together. The more we talked, the more I realized how much Chan and I had in common. We both loved music, yet he was more of a vocalist/rapper whilst I was a dancer, yet the genre of music we were interested in matched almost perfectly.

"I know a great studio just a few minutes away from our houses. I go there nearly all the time to practice my dancing." I said excitedly, a skip in my step as we crossed the street, entering our neighbourhood. 

"Oh really now? That sounds pretty interesting. Although it seems that if we're going to be friends, you won't have any time at all to be a couch potato." He looked at me with an amused smile, hands shoved in his pocket as we continued our way down the sidewalk. We soon reached our houses, chuckling and giggling as we looked at each other, my back to my house and his back to his house. 

"Well, new friend. it seems that I do have enough time to be a couch potato. Right as I walk through my door, I'm going to sprawl onto the couch and not do anything until dinner time." I said jokingly. Chan responded with a shake of his head and a muted sigh. 

"You're an interesting girl, Y/N. And.. yeah. I do apologize and understand if further down our journey as friends, you want to jump off the path. It happens a lot." He said, and the once jovial moment soon drifted away, a frown slipping onto my lips. 

"Hey, don't worry. I'm pretty hard to shake off once I commit to something. I won't be leaving anytime soon, I promise." I stood a little straighter and a weak smile made its way on his lips, a nod bouncing his hair up and down. 

"Alright. I really hope you don't leave, Y/N. But then again, as I said, I understand if you want to. The person that I am.. isn't really that great. I guess you'll see sometime soon, yeah?" He said, and I only nodded, a little confused at his words. Before I had time to ask, he nudged me gently towards my house and wished me goodnight. 

_I was right when I said that Bang Chan intrigued me. It was both a good thing and a bad thing, yet I had no idea what I was getting myself into at that time. If I had known, I probably would have befriended him out of pity. That definitely would have turned into a sad ending instead of a happy one. I was right about another thing as well._

_Bang Chan, you never ceased to amaze me._

―――――――――

☽

_002_

_... "Hey, Chan!"_  
  
I called out to the guy across from me, his back towards me, watching as he turned to look at me. I rushed forward, ready to greet him, yet froze in my tracks as he looked at me, the look in his eyes.... different. 

_"Chan, are you okay?" I asked worriedly, and Chan gave me a weird look._

_"Uh.. who are you?" He asked, and I frowned._

_"I'm Y/N... We met yesterday after bumping into each other. Don't you-"  
_

_"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, Y/N, but I guess Chan didn't explain it to you properly. You guys just met, right?  You see.." That was when Chan's words from yesterday hit me right in the gut. The way that Chan, or whoever this was.. the way he was talking was different. There wasn't that Aussie accent from before. The way he talked in English was clear, yet you could hear parts of a Korean accent slipping through._

_"Wait.. what?" I said, interrupting him and my thoughts, my voice trembling ever so slightly. He sighed, cleared his throat, and gave me a sheepish smile._

_"I'm Han. Han Jisung. I'm Bang Chan's other personality."..._

_\- tbc -_

―――――――――

☽

**190530**


	2. confusion

**_confusion._ **

The first thing that registered in my mind was the sunlight. The bright, warm, annoying sunlight that pierced through my curtains and made its way to my closed eyelids, causing an inhumane growl to rise up from my throat. I was never a morning person, especially when the sun decided to give me temporary blindness so early in my day.

Thoughts of sleeping in coursed through my head and the idea of being a summer couch potato was more appealing than ever. Yet the more I thought about what had happened yesterday, the more my mind began to clear up until one thought remained.

_Maybe Chan would want to hang out today..._

I rolled myself out of bed, groaning as your body ached from staying still for so long. I proceeded to stretch out my muscles, letting out a loud exhale once my body soon relaxed into its normal state: clumsy.

Once I got my usual routine over with, I made my way out of my room and into the kitchen, not paying any attention to the fact that no one was here. Gathering a piece of bread and some marmalade, I began to spread it on the bread, my eyes still blinking the sleep away.

My parents were workaholics. They only came home to change clothes, eat, make small conversation with me, and soon the walls of their bedroom hid them from sight. Once the early morning hours arrived, my parents would depart from the house, leaving me behind. I was old enough to take care of myself, yet sometimes it stung a little to know that my parents weren't around to notice me. Because of this, I made sure to study hard, take care of the house, and all these other chores so that they would never have to worry about anything.

Chewing on the bread thoughtfully, my heart leaps out of my chest in surprise as a light knock hits the door a few times. Jumping out of the stool and stumbling my way to the door, I pulled it open to find Chan smiling at me, a light chuckle making its way to my ears.

"Sorry Y/N, did I disrupt anything? You're very pale." Chan commented, eyes flicking down to the half-eaten bread in my hand to my lips, which was definitely covered in bits of marmalade and crumbs. This wasn't an ideal way to greet a new neighbour/friend so early in the morning.

"A-Ah no! No, not at all! I just don't get many visitors in the morning. I was actually about to knock on your own door once I was done eating breakfast." I responded quickly, to which Chan simply nodded at, a smile still on his lips.

"Well, I assume that you have plans for us today?" He asked, and I felt a slight blush veil my cheeks. 

"I was thinking we would visit that studio I told you about. Other than that, I don't really have plans for anything else. We could walk around the city and..." I trailed off, not knowing what else we could do. I had never hung out with anyone else but Laura for the past few years, and since Chan was a guy, I really was at a loss on what to do.

Chan gave it some thought, before nodding. "Nah, that sounds like a great idea." He said, and I felt myself smiling as well before the smile dropped from Chan's face. "Actually... I think I need to do something first before we go." He said, and soon enough he was gone from my doorstep, his dusty blonde hair disappearing from view once he entered his house. 

"Did I scare him off?" I mumble to myself, shrugging and letting the door close behind me. Maybe Chan wanted to do something before we go to the studio? His actions were quite confusing to me, and it didn't help that I barely knew him. Yet his words from yesterday entered my mind, and I couldn't help but think that how he acted was connected to the warning I received yesterday.

I decided to give him some time, finishing off my breakfast and washing the crumbs from my lips and cheeks, humming as I tied my hair up and grabbed some necessities: my phone, earphones, a speaker so I could play music out loud, an extra pair of clothes and my dancing sweats, knowing that I would need them later on. Gathering all of my things took about half an hour, and soon enough I was out the door, locking it behind me and took one step away from my house before a rustling noise caught my attention.

My eyes widened as I saw Chan exit his own house, his hair bouncing as he walked down the steps and onto his lawn, his head moving to a beat I couldn't hear. Before I knew it, I was walking towards him, my lips forming his name before I could stop myself.

"Hey, Chan!"   
  
I called out to the guy across from me, his back towards me, watching as he turned to look at me. I rushed forward, ready to greet him, yet froze in my tracks as he looked at me, the look in his eyes.... different.

"Chan, are you okay?" I asked worriedly, and Chan gave me a weird look.

"Uh.. who are you?" He asked, and I frowned. Was Chan messing around with me? Half of me wanted to laugh and tease him for the poorly executed joke, yet the look in his eyes convinced me that something was wrong. Did Chan have short term memory loss?

"I'm Y/N... We met yesterday after bumping into each other. Don't you-"

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, Y/N, but I guess Chan didn't explain it to you properly. You guys just met, right? You see.." That was when Chan's words from yesterday hit me right in the gut. The way that Chan, or whoever this was.. the way he was talking was different. There wasn't that Aussie accent from before. The way he talked in English was clear, yet you could hear parts of a Korean accent slipping through.

"Wait.. what?" I said, interrupting him and my thoughts, my voice trembling ever so slightly. He sighed, cleared his throat, and gave me a sheepish smile.

"I'm Han. Han Jisung. I'm Bang Chan's other personality." The male in front of me bit his lip nervously, and I found myself frowning even more. The confusion must have been clear on my face since Chan- I mean, Han took my hand and pulled me down, allowing me to take a seat on the steps.

"So.. let me get this straight. Your name is Han Jisung, and you.. are living in Chan's body?" I asked slowly, the words coming out from my mouth sounding foreign and wrong. Yet Han nodded eagerly, before disappearing back into the house. I sighed, rubbing my head slowly, before shaking it. "Clearly he isn't joking, and he definitely doesn't have short term memory loss."

I looked up once more as I heard a door closing, and Han (Chan?) sat down in front of me with a notebook in his hand. "Look, Y/N, wasn't it? You see, Chan has other personalities inside of him. I think each of us was created during different events of his life. I don't know about the others, nor do I know much about them, but as for me, I was created when Chan's parents divorced. The pain was so much that he couldn't take it, therefore I was created to hold onto that memory for him. I guess that's why I'm quite cheerful and happy-go-lucky." Han smiled cheekily at me, and I slowly nodded, somewhat having an idea on what Han was telling me.

"So... uh... what's that journal for?" I asked, pointing at it with a confused expression. Han perked up and practically shoved it into my hands.

"Chan's sister, Hannah, made this journal so that Chan can get an idea on what goes on when he isn't in control. Since he decided to move here on his own, I think it's a good idea for you to have the journal. Maybe you could add in your own notes to help both you and Chan... I mean, to help us out." Han said with a smile, and I smiled back at him. Taking a deep breath, I opened the journal, and my eyes widened at the layout of it all.

Every two pages were dedicated to a different "personality", and those pages were only half filled. I brushed my fingertips over the writing, my eyes taking in the information.

_ Han Jisung _

_\- The first personality created_  
\- Happy-go-lucky, very cheerful  
\- Says was created at the time of the divorce  
\- Birthday is September 14, 2000  
\- Also goes by Peter Han  
\- Favourite colour is red  
\- WARNING: Han has trypophobia

I smiled as I read the bullet points before my eyes landed on a drawing beside the writing. There I could see someone completely different, a guy with a smaller face than Chan, his hair less curly. His facial features were completely different from that of Chan's and I looked up in surprise. 

"Is this what you imagine yourself looking like?" I asked, and Han nodded, a soft smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Each of us has a different personality, different preferences, and even different birthdays. It's a hard concept to grasp but-"   
  
I immediately shook my head and gave him a warm smile. "No, it's perfectly fine. It is a little confusing but I don't mind it." I let out a small giggle at Han's joyful expression, my eyes flicking back down to the journal as I scanned the pages for the other personalities names.

 _Lee Minho, Kim Seungmin, Seo Changbin, and Kim Woojin._ That was five different personalities altogether, all living inside of Bang Chan. I felt a small frown play on my lips, knowing very well that they too were created by an event in Chan's life that was too much for him to handle. I closed the journal and slipped it into my bag, before lifting my eyes back up to Han.

"Y-You're okay with us being like this?" Han asked slowly, and I nodded eagerly.

"I know its hard for you, but I want to be there for you. For all of you." I said firmly, and I could see the range of emotions on Han's face before he gritted his teeth and clutched his head. Worried, I placed a hand on his shoulder, and his hands dropped down to his side, a look of confusion on his face as he stared back at me.

"What.. What happened?" I kept my warm smile as the familiar Aussie accent made itself known, and I gently patted Chan's shoulder.

"Han Jisung came out to talk to me," I said softly, and Chan's eyes widened. His lips parted as if he was going to apologize and I shook my head, causing his lips to close. "He explained some things to me and gave me the journal filled with the information of the others. I want to help you, Chan, and-"

"Thank you." I paused at the hoarse thanks that came from Chan's throat, and without thinking I pulled him into a tight hug, one that he accepted after a few moments of hesitation.

There weren't enough words to describe how I felt, yet I felt happy. Happy that I had met someone like Chan just as school ended, giving me the opportunity to have all the time to get to know him and be of help to him. I pulled away from the hug a few moments later and stood, grinning as I looked down at him.

"So, you ready to check out the studio?" I asked, and the smile that brightened up Chan's face was enough of an answer for me, tugging him up onto his feet and letting him grab whatever things he needed. As soon as he rejoined me on the sidewalk, we began the short trip to the studio, the thoughts of different personalities far from our minds.

_That meeting was the first of many, yet I was determined to understand and help in any way that I can._

_\- tbc -_

―――――――――

☽

**190531**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical errors of any kind. The first two chapters are directly transferred from my Wattpad with some minimal changes. I am in the process of continuing to add to this story. Thank you for your support.


	3. the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this instance of an alter being created may or may not be accurate. Most of the situations here are for story purposes. There are also terms mentioned here for DID that I will explain at the end of this chapter. If you have any questions, please leave a comment below. 
> 
> Also, apologies for a shorter chapter. I needed to get this background story out and to explain the other alters before I made any more chapters.

**_the first time._ **

_-Seven years ago -_

 

"That wasn't the agreement. We agreed that Chris would stay here in Australia and continue his studies here. He was to only go to Korea to follow that silly dream of his to be a singer-"

_So this is what pain feels like. Not physical pain. No, physical pain was quite alright._

"That doesn't matter! If Chris wants to be a singer then he can be a singer! As the father, you should be more supportive! Would you force him to do other things that he doesn't like-"

_Day after day. Fight after fight. It never stops. They never stop. Weren't parents suppose to be encouraging and supportive?_

"Christopher Bang."

The said male looked up wearily from his bed, headphones placed around his neck, blank eyes gazing at the doorway to his parent's silhouettes. 

"Do you really want to go to Korea. What if you don't make it? What if you get stranded somewhere? Get beat up for-"

"Mum, Dad. You're absolutely ridiculous. I know Korean. I know how to rap and sing. This is my passion, and the things you worry about are all things that I can overcome." Chan said in between his teeth, and his father frowned even more to his words. 

"Look, Christopher, I get that. But your dream is unrealistic-"

Chris immediately stood and ran over to his parents, pushing them out of his room and shutting the door, locking it as they banged on the door and yelled at him. Soon enough, the couple began to argue once more, and the male dropped to the floor, feeling number than before. He let himself drift away, a small voice lingering in the back of his head. 

_"Take a rest, Christopher. I'll take it from here."_

☽

Han slowly opened his eyes, surveying the room of Christopher.. or was it his room as well? He sighed and stood, going to study the mirror first. He clicked his tongue, seeing that Christopher's eyes were sunken in and his face weary. Han tried a smile and chuckled at how it immediately made them look better. 

"Alright, time to assess the damage.." Han ventured out of the room, already knowing the layout of the house and the names of those close to Christopher. Han was Christopher's childhood friend, the sort that kids made up when they were lonely. He was imagined every single day, doing things and hanging out with Christopher that every single moment together felt like it had actually happened. 

Han continued to venture around the house before spotting the mother in her bedroom, seeing her crying with the father completely out of sight. He frowned and carefully approached the mother, seeing her look up and sniffle.

"B-Baby, I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry Chris-"  
  
Han shook his head. "It isn't your fault mom." He said softly, and immediately the mother heard the difference in his voice. He gave a small smile as the mother collapsed after standing up, crying even more than she was originally.

The next few weeks were hectic. Their mother had to get accustomed to the alter and the many shifts that Chris and Han would exchange, many triggers causing Chris to disassociate. At moments like this, Han would front or be co-conscious to help Chris enough so that they wouldn't have to fully switch. After nearly a year, they were able to work out a system that helped them the best. His mother had adjusted very well to Chris' new condition, paying close attention to his alter and his behaviors.

_It sucks. Why did I turn out this way?_

_I can leave, Chris..._

_No, Han. I need you with me._

_Then why does this suck?_

_Will we be able to make it through together?_

_I don't know, Chris. You aren't going to be alone. Trust me._

Chris thought about that conversation with Han day by day for the next seven years, his state becoming much worse to the point of creating four more alters during those seven years. Han, the Caretaker. Woojin, the Gatekeeper. Seungmin, the ISH (Internal Self-Helper).  Changbin, the 'Fight' Protector. Lee Minho, the other ANP. Chris doesn't know much about these alters and had never looked in the journal to know. He had attempted once to do so, yet he had immediately dissociated. To this day, he still has no idea of who came out, thus believing that there was an unnamed alter hanging about, who still may not have been accepted by Woojin.

_It really sucks. I don't know what is going on._

_Neither do I, Chris. I'm doing my best anytime that Woojin lets me front yet…_

_It's okay, Minho. It's hard being a host, yeah? I'm glad I'm not alone._

Chris could only smile as he felt Minho go dormant, leaving him mostly to his thoughts, Han co-conscious in case Chris was to do something stupid.

Despite his alters, Chris truly felt alone. He didn't have anyone else other than himself, and communicating to the others pretty much gave him a splitting headache. If only he had known that seven years later, someone would be at his side, he wouldn't have attempted so many times to the point that Seungmin was created, chiding Chris from thinking of ever doing such a thing, and proceeded to calm Han down.

"Honestly, I think there will be more alters. Or maybe not. I don't know." Chris mumbled to himself before a specific prod on his side distracted his thoughts.

"YAH CHRIS! I thought you wanted to go to the studio."

Chris turned to look at his side to be greeted by a smile, chuckling softly to the girl that was there.

"Come on Y/N, let's go."

_Y/N, thank you. You have no idea how much you mean to me._

\- tbc -

 

―――――――――

 

☽

 

**190605**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter Identity Terms
> 
> Caretaker - Type of protector. They manage and care for other alters as well as external people (mostly children). They're motherly, yet lack awareness of self-care and gets tired easily. Limited role, don't have enough capacity to play, explore, or socialize. (In this fanfic, Han will have short conversations)
> 
> Gatekeeper - Alter that has a job of keeping traumatized alters from appearing (taking control of the body). They can and may hold back memories and/or control which alters can control the body and when. Also known as a manager alter.
> 
> Internal Self-Helper (ISH) - Can be more than one alter, and are helpers. Has extensive understanding of different alters and how they work together, and usually are the ones who explain to the therapist or others about the system's condition. Also known as a manager alter (system manager). (In Chapter 2, Han explained rather vaguely about DID. Originally, I was going to have Seungmin come out instead, yet figured Han would be a better fit due to him being the very first alter created.)
> 
> 'Fight' Alter - Type of protector. They have defensive intentions, such as self-injury or eating disorders. The term fight comes from the reaction of PTSD, verbal aggression, rather than violence. (I chose Changbin as the fight alter due to his voice mostly, and at times his personality can fit this alter quite well.) 
> 
> More terms will be added when necessary.


End file.
